Hen-Party
Hen-Party Russia, Moscow. 2018. One quiet evening at the bar... Lexa put three glasses on the bar counter, threw ice cubes into them and poured whiskey. Leaving the bottle, she picked up one of the glasses: - Well, for us, girls! The second glass was grabbed by Jessica: - We deserve it! The third glass gently took Lily. She looked attentively at the bronze liquid in the glass, inhaled the smell and stared at her friends: - Can I drink this? Jessica: - Yes, you can. Drink, do not be afraid. Lexa, echoing her, nodded approvingly. All three of them drank. Lexa: - Well, so, Jess, why did you bring us together today? Jessica grinned: - And you don't guess? Lexa shook her head and poured a new portion. Jessica: - Alex! Lily: - Alexander? Has something happened to him? Jessica looked at the worried Lily: - Well-well... And this is already interesting... Why suddenly such unrest? Lily was embarrassed: - Oh? What? No, I was just asking. Jessica: - Pray, "Majesty"! I see your embarrassment in the face. Lexa calmly addressed to demon queen: - Tell her. Or then she will not calm down. Lily: - Are you sure? Lexa: - Yes, of course. Cases of past days... Lily gained air in her chest, for courage, then she drank a sip of an intense and... Jessica: - Did you have something with him? Lily choked and coughed. Lexa began to clap Lily on the back. Jessica burst out laughing: - I think I'm guessing! Lily: - You did not understand correctly. Almost nothing was with Alexander. Only one kiss. Jessica: - Seriously? And that's all? I require details! Lily put the glass down on the bar and started to move on it with her finger: - Well, it was a very long time ago... My father did not like Alexander, and in every possible way tried to protect me from him. And I was young and in love. Unfortunately, my position at court, first as a princess, and then as a queen, did not give us an opportunity to get closer. Alexander always seemed a little afraid of me. We had one single kiss that I gave him for his birthday. Jessica grinned and looked at Lexa: - How did you let this happen? Lexa wiped the bottle with a smile: - At that time Alex and I didn't really know each other. Therefore, we can say that I took him from Lily. Lexa made a cunning grimace. Lily: - Hmmm... I never thought about it that way. Jessica: - Ooh, it turns out... I somehow thought Alex was always with you. Lexa: - When we met, he saved me in the arena, where the selection for the [Fraternity Of Hell was conducted. I was glad that I made an impression on him. And later I tried in every possible way to prove myself from the best side. And I succeeded in this. And then something happened, and Alex disappeared without explanation. Jessica didn't stop: - And how did you achieve your goal? Lexa looked down: - In truth, when I was with him for the first time, he didn't even know it was me. Jessica put an empty glass on the counter: - Repeat, otherwise I didn't understand your idea. Lexa: - The Brotherhood commissioned me the task - to track down Alexander. I assumed the guise of a mortal, pretended to be "woman in trouble", and he, like a valiant knight, has save me. Jess: - Sooooo, and...? Lexa: - So it all happened, and at night I decided to thank him for his salvation. Lily: - And this gratitude brought you two children. Lexa: - Yeah, you're right. Jessica squinted: - Wait a minute... You deceived him, lured, enjoyed and gave birth to children... What kind of this relationship? Lexa and Lily laughed. Jessica: - What's so funny? Lexa: - No, it's true. Just when you said it, I realized how stupid it was after that to hide from him the existence of Angelina and Demian. Jessica: - You demons are crazy. Lily: - And what as for you, Jess...? Jessica: - What as me? Lily: - You lived with Alex for many years under one roof, didn't you have anything? Lexa looked at her friends intently. Jessica took a sip from the glass and began the narrative: - Once... We returned from the task tired. Alex was wounded. I nursed him all night. And in the morning, when I came to change the bandages, he grabbed me and dragged me to him under the blanket... Lexa and Lily stared at Jessica, eyes bulging. Jessica continued: - We enjoyed each other until the lunchtime. Then we took a break and got out into the city, to have a bite. And after returning home we continued. We go crazy until sunset. Lily opened her mouth in amazement. - It can not be. Lexa frowned. Jessica: - Girls, honestly... you really believe in this nonsense? Jessica laughed out loud. To her contagious laughter already hooked Lily, and then Lexa. When the fad was asleep, Jessica continued: - But honestly, he's not indifferent even for me. Don't be offended, Lex, but I envy you in some way. Lexa smiled sweetly: - Everything is fine. Jessica: - Well, so... I moved away from the topic that I wanted to start with... Alex... Lily: - Didn't we talk about him? Jessica: - No, in a sense Alex went somewhere, and didn't tell anyone. Serik is silent - you can not fetch any information from him. Lexa: - Yes, it's really strange, although it's quite in the spirit of Alex. Lily: - How is it? Lexa: - He often does this - goes to the task alone. Jessica: - A single hero... Although, he rages when I call him that. Looks at me like this... Jessica made a haughty expression, parodying Alexander. Lily smiled: - There is something in common. Jessica: - In general, our "hero-loner" somewhere went. And a few days before his disappearance, I accidentally saw him on the shelf, hidden between the books, a ticket to the plane. Lexa: - Where did he go? Jessica: - Paris. Lily: - A city of love... All were silent. Lexa took another bottle from under the counter, opened it, and poured it over the glasses: - For us, girls! Remark This text was written in 19 August 2018, translated to english in 2 September 2018. I translated by myself. So I apologize for any grammatical errors. Category:Story Category:Age of Aquarius Category:Angelina Category:Demian Category:Demon Sanya Category:Devil Category:Jessica Category:Lexa Category:Lily Category:Spider Serik